


Company

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knock on Magnus door woke him up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was a little bit past 1a.m. The person behind the door knocked again, a little bit louder this time.</p>
<p>Magnus rose gracefully from the couch where he had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago. He walked to the door, hoping it was not for an emergency. </p>
<p>He opened the door, revealing a very upset looking Alec. And honestly it was not a look he liked to see on the shadowhunters face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Ok so I'm super nervous about posting this. It's my first fic in this fandom. I haven't read the books and I started this fic after the episode 4 I think so it's not really canon compliant.   
> I really hope they are not too out of character. 
> 
> The title is from the song Company by Justin Bieber because I was listening to it on repeat while I was writing.
> 
> I hope you like it.

A knock on Magnus door woke him up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was a little bit past 1a.m. The person behind the door knocked again, a little bit louder this time.

Magnus rose gracefully from the couch where he had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago. He walked to the door, hoping it was not for an emergency. 

He opened the door, revealing a very upset looking Alec. And honestly it was not a look he liked to see on the shadowhunters face. He much preferred to see his beautiful smile.

"Alec, is everything alright?", asked Magnus gently.

"Can I come in?", replied Alec, ignoring Magnus question.

"Of course darling, you know you're always welcome here", answered the warlock, flashing one of his beautiful smile to Alec.

Magnus noticed the flush on Alec's cheeks, making him smile even more. He extended his hand toward Alec for him to take it. Alec seemed to hesitate for a moment before linking his fingers with Magnus. He lead Alec to the couch. Magnus sat first and pat the place next to him. This time Alec didn't hesitate and sat close to the warlock, so close their thighs touched.

"So, do you want to talk about what upset you? You don't have to if you don't want. We can just sit in silence and do nothing..."

Magnus didn't knew that much about Alec, but he knew him enough to know he was better not pushing or Alec would close on himself and it definitely wasn't what Magnus wanted. He wanted Alec to open up and accept who he was without feeling ashamed.

For a moment Alec stayed silent and Magnus thought he would not get an answer to his question.

"I had a fight with my mother," sighed Alec. 

Magnus said nothing, only looking at Alec encouragingly, letting him time to gather his thought if he needed to.

"My mother," Alec stopped talking and took a deep breath, "my mother wanted me to marry, but Isabelle, she...Izzy broke things up with Meliorn so I didn't have to..."

Emotions clogged Alec's voice. Magnus reached out and linked their fingers again. He didn't know about that, but he knew Maryse and well, he wasn't surprised by her decision. Alec squeezed Magnus' fingers before talking again.

"Anyway, my mother confronted me, she wanted to know why Izzy would do something like that for me. Why Isabelle was ready to give up on a lifestyle she loves so much and I just told her."

"You told her what exactly?", asked Magnus, once again he didn't want Alec to feel pressured but he was definitely curious.

"That," Alec hesitated.

Magnus understood perfectly Alec's hesitation. If he seemed so confident about his sexuality now, there was time where it hadn't always been the case. Not true, he always been confident but there was time where it was a lot less accepted and Magnus had had to hide his bisexuality.  Alec took a deep breath and turned towards the warlock a little bit.

"I told her that I'm gay and I'm never gonna marry a woman."

"And how do you feel now?"

"I don't know, better? Relieved, I guess."

"You don't seem so sure darling."

Alec smiled at the nickname, making Magnus smile too.

"It's just, it's not easy and you're the only one I told beside my mother."

"What about Isabelle?"

"I think she knew it before I knew it myself. And I know she's not judging me, she only wants my happiness. She doesn't care about who I love, she just doesn't want me to get hurt."

"What about Jace? You love him don't you? I saw the memory..."

"Of course I  love him, he's my brother, he's my parabatai.", answered Alec quickly.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about", answered Magnus gently.

Alec's face closed up and it was the exact opposite of what Magnus wanted.

"Ok, we don't need to talk about him. We could talk about us instead."

"Us?", questioned Alec, raising his eyebrows, " I didn't know the was an us."

"Well, there could be, if you wanted. I know you have feelings for Jace," Magnus tried again, waving his hand in the air.

He was met with Alec's unimpressed glare, but he knew that before anything happened between them, because Magnus knew it would happen, Alec would have to face his feelings for his parabatai before he was ready for someone else.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I told you, you unlocked something in me and I'm ready to wait for you, because I hope I can unlock the same thing in you."

"I still don't understand what you mean, you know."

"It's because you are not ready and it's okay."

Alec bent his head slightly, to avoid looking at Magnus in the eyes. But Magnus saw a small smile illuminating his face.

"I like your smile, pretty boy."

Alec's cheeks flushed at the praise but his smile grew wider making Magnus smile too.

"Do you...would you mind if I slept here? It's late and I know my mother is waiting for me to come back and I'm definitely not up for another confrontation with her."

"Of course, of course."

"Thank you so much Magnus. I'll just call Izzy to let her know I'm not coming back to the Institute tonight."

Magnus rose gracefully from the couch and let Alec have a little bit of privacy. He went to the kitchen and grab two bottle of water before walking back to the living room space when he heard Alec say bye to his sister.

"Is everything okay, Alexander?"

"Yes, my mother is furious but she'll get over it, hopefully... Izzy told me she was trying to calm her down. I'm tired, let's go to bed."

"What an excellent idea, darling," answered Magnus with a wink.

Alec's eyes widened comically when he realized what he just said, making Magnus laugh.

"I, I mean you uh, you go to bed and I sleep on the couch," stammered Alec.

"Nonsense you are certainly not sleeping on the couch. This thing is a beauty but oh so uncomfortable to sleep on. My bed is big enough for two. We won't even touch."

"I uh, I don't know Magnus."

"Alexander, you don't have to worry but if it's really making you uncomfortable, then I will sleep on the couch and you're taking my bed. But no matter what you decide, I'm not letting you sleep on this couch."

"No, I, I can't do that, you said it yourself the couch is not comfortable. We'll sleep in your bed."

"Are you sure? Because I honestly don't mind Alec."

Alec nodded slightly and followed Magnus towards his bed.

***

Magnus started to unbutton his embroidered vest with agile fingers.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm removing my clothes?"

Alec's eyes widened but he said nothing. He just gulped audibly.

"Don't look so nervous, I'm not sleeping naked, not tonight. Now, would you mind turning around while I change?"

"Yeah, uh yeah sorry, I'm gonna do that."

Magnus smirked and went back to unbuttoning his shirt. He removed it before folding it and putting it on the chair in the corner of the room. When he reached for the pants, Magnus noticed Alec was looking at him over his shoulder.

"Or you can turn around if you prefer," said Magnus laughing.

Alec turned his head quickly.

"Sorry, I'm no...", stuttered Alec.

Magnus removed his pants and put them on the chair with his vest. He put on a silky purple and gold pajamas and told Alec he was decent. Alec faced Magnus his cheeks still a little bit red, embarrassed he'd been caught looking at Magnus.

"I have other pajamas I can lent you if you don't want to sleep in your underwear, if you wear any, of course."

"I'll take the pj's, thanks."

Magnus smiled and walked to his dresser and pulled a pair of colorful silky pants for Alec, he closed the distance between them and put the pants in his hands.

"The bathroom's this way," said Magnus pointing a door to the left of the room, "or you can change here. I promise I won't look, unlike someone else," teased Magnus, laughing when Alec looked at his feet. He looked clearly embarrassed.

Magnus stopped laughing and put two fingers under Alec's chin. He lifted his head, forcing him to look at Magnus in the eyes.

"Please don't look like that Alexander, there is nothing to be ashamed of, now go change so we can go to bed."

Alec smiled shyly and walked to the bathroom. 

***

Magnus fluffed his pillows and sat in his bed, under the cover and waited for Alec to join him. When Alec emerged from the bathroom, Magnus watched him walking toward the bed slowly, almost hesitant.

The pants looked ridiculous on Alec but Magnus realized how much he liked seeing Alec wearing his clothes and he could easily get used to the sight. Magnus smiled broadly. 

Alec closed the distance left between him and the bed. Magnus lifted the bedspread. Alec entered the bed and lay awkwardly next to Magnus. Magnus did the same. He closed the lights with a rapid movement of his fingers leaving them in the dark.

Magnus was totally relaxed but he could feel Alec's nervousness. After a few minutes, Alec's voice broke the silence.

"I uh,I know you said you bed was big enough and that we wouldn't touch but..."

"Yes Alexander?", encouraged Magnus, gently.

"What if, what if I wanted...", Alec sighed angrily, "I don't even know what I want exactly or how to ask."

"It's okay darling, take your time."

The room was dark but Magnus knew Alec was probably blushing fiercely. Magnus heard Alec take a deep breath before he spoke again.

"What if I want you to hold me in your arms?", asked Alec, his voice steady but Magnus could hear the nervousness, the fear of rejection, even if Magnus had made his intentions very clear.

"Whatever you want, Alec," answered Magnus, opening his arms to welcome Alec.

Alec shifted closer and put his head on Magnus' chest.

"Thank you Magnus. I really need this. I'm sorry I can't be whatever you want me to be. I can't give you what you want, because you're right, there is things I need to deal with before, but I think I'm ready to start dealing with it."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Alexander. I understand. Now sleep, it's late."

Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head and closed his eyes. He fell asleep feeling Alec's smile against his chest.

-FIN-


End file.
